Blurr's Greatest Assignment Ever
by LeighannTF14
Summary: Bluur finally gets a new assignment. But another mission goes terribly wrong. Can he fix what happened to him? Or will he become... a Decepticon?


**Okay, this is my second story on here. It is way better than the first one. Please tell me what you think of it. Please Please Please review.**

Blurr ran down the partially crowded halls. He bumped into Ironhyde and knocked the unsuspecting Autobot to the ground. "Sorry!" yelled Blurr, but Ironhyde barley heard him. Which was fine, they were good friends and Ironhyde was used to Blurr rushing through… everything. He got off the ground laughing. Ironhyde had heard over the intercom that Ultra Magnis has a special assignment for Agent Blurr.

Blurr burst through the doors. "You-wanted-to-see-me-sir? You-said-it-was-urgent-and-to-come-right-away. Sir?" Blurr stood in salute, but his hand kept twitching and he hopped from one foot to the other. Blurr could never keep still when he was excited. His last assignment was Earth. And that was over 1,000 solar cycles ago. No one thought he was capable of doing another mission since the last time he had got turned into a compact cube. But he_ was _ready for a new mission. He had been ready for a long time.

"Ah, Agent Blurr. Glad to see you're recovering." Blurr looked at the ground. He had 'recovered' a long time ago.

"Yes-sir. And-I-am-completely-ready-for-a-new-assignment-if-you-have-one-for-me. Sir."

Ultra Magnis smiled. "Well, I do. But this is a pretty dangerous one. I'm offering it to you because you were one of the best Intel bots we have had." He motioned to a large screen. "Now Blurr, you can decline if you want to. There is nothing wrong with that. You see, this is an unnamed and uncharted planet in a far off galaxy. Very remote. But lately there have been a lot of Decepticons coming and going. Then all at once they stopped. We are picking up Allspark signals. What would you make of that?"

"Well-I-would-assume-since-not-all-of-the-pieces-of-the-Allspark-have-been-found-then-perhaps-the-few-remaining-Decepticons-have-found-a-few-Allspark-fragments-and-are-using-that-planet-for-a-secrete-storage-area-or-for-an-undesturbed- place-for-them-to-make-something-of-mass-destruction-using-the-Allspark-fragments-like-perhaps-another-space-bridge. Sir."

Ultra Magnis only understood about half of what Blurr had said. But he knew Blurr was an extremely intelligent bot. So it had to be some logical reason. Ultra Magnis just nodded.

"Yes. That is a theory. But we cannot know for sure. That is why I would like to send you there to find out. And if possible, please return the Allspark fragments to Cybertron. Agent Blurr, do you except this mission?"

"Oh-yes-sir!" Said Blurr excitedly. When he was dismissed he ran off to the space pods, which were like very small one bot ships. Blurr was given a more descriptive brief on his mission then got into his pod and was blasted off of Cybertron.

The planet was really far from Cybertron. It took a long time before he finally landed. When he finally did, he scanned for Decepticon Autobot signals. He knew they could still mask their energy signals. But this was the best precaution he could take. Then he scanned for Allspark radiation. Yes. There were defiantly a few Allspark fragments here. He quickly followed the signals until he found them. Three. Just lying there on the ground. In plain sight.

"This-has-to-be-a-trap." Said Blurr to himself. He very slowly approached the fragments. Which was hard for him. Slow wasn't really his thing. He was standing right over top of them and still nothing happened. He hesitantly picked them up. Still nothing. He was holding the fragments in his hand. He shrugged and turned around. But he was blasted into a block of ice.

Blitzwing stepped into view. "I vwas vwaiting for zee Autobots to zend someone here. Vwe have had zis set up for zome time now. I vwas not beginning to zink you would show up. And yes. It's a trap. "

Blurr looked angrily at Blitzwing. How could he have been so stupid? Blurr could still feel the fragments in his hands. They were beginning to feel really hot. Which was really odd since he was in a block of ice.

"Jou zee, Autobot, zeese are not regular Allspark fragments. Vwe have infused zem vwiz a special chemical zat, upon contact can mess viz an Autobot processor and body. Ov corse, zis is just a test. Enjoy." Blitzwing blasted Blurr again, this time with fire, melting the ice. Blurr dropped to the ground on his hands and knees. He let go of the corroded fragments. But it was already too late. He stared in horror as his hand slowly turned a glistening black and felt as cold as ice. The rest of his body felt hot. Too hot. He watched the color slowly creep up his arm. What was happening! There was an agonizing pain and his whole right arm was now black.

Blitzwing stood back a couple feet and watched the helpless bot clutch his arm and scream out in pain. The color was spreading much quicker now, his whole torso and most of his right leg was black. "What… exactly… is… this…doing?" Blurr managed to choke out.

Blitzwing smiled almost sympathetically. "I don't know Autobot. Shockvwave created it. Wiz Megatron offline he has taken over zee Decepticons. Truly sorry." With that, Blitzwing turned around and flew off. Blurr rolled onto his back. He stared up at the planets three small suns. Other than that, this planet was a lot like earth. Dirt, trees, shrubs. But no humans. Blurr could feel the ice cold blackness inch its way across his entire body. Both arms and both legs were now covered. He had only seen his hand. He just couldn't bear to look at himself now. Blurr closed his eyes. He was sure he would go offline. Never make it back to Cybertron.

He let himself slip into stasis. It was finished now. He could feel the black slip across his face.

A while later Blurr woke up, startled. He was lying on the ground in the cold dirt. No, the dirt didn't feel cold. He, felt cold. Blurr sat up, and remembered what had happened. "No." he said to himself. "This cannot be real."

He slowly, shakily raised his hand up to his face. Black. A glistening black that had a certain look of evil. The back of his hand, which was now normally flat, was now raised. A red box shape was there. A blaster. Like that of a Decepticon. No no no! This was not happening.

He slowly got to his feet and walked over to a large lake. Blurr peered into the cool clear water. He gasped. This could not be him! It couldn't be! His mask, which was usually a deeper shade of sky blue, was now black. The deepest, darkest, most evil shade of black he had seen. The light part of his face was now red. Like the color of… what had the humans called it? Right, blood. A deep bloody red, the same color as the dreaded blasters.

He held his arm out to get a better look. Most Autobots did not have blasters. Blurr pointed his arm at a large tree. He focused on the blaster. A black beam shot from it and exploded the tree into bark chips. Blurr stared in horror at his arm.

Did he do that? For real? He shook his head violently and turned back to the water. His entire body was black and red. His paint was so dark it was almost wet. He plunged his hand into the water, all the way down to the mud. He shook his hand around feeling the corse sand rub his paint. He pulled his hand out, dripping mud. Slowly, he closed his eyes and dipped his hand into the water. When he pulled it out and opened his eyes, his hand was still death black and blood red. He waited for the water to calm, then looked at his reflection again. That was when he saw the most unnerving thing. His eyes. They were a bright glowing red. Just like a decepticon. The only thing that could calm him was seeing his chest. The light red Autobot symbol. He took a deep breath and sat down.

"I am not a Decepticon. I am an elite guard Autobot intelligence agent. I was sent here for a special mission. Something went wrong. Again." He tried to keep calm. Deep breaths. That was when he realized his speed. Or lack thereof.

He was still faster than a typical Autobot. But not like he normally was. He did not want the Autobots to see him. Not like that. But he had no choice. He reached his hand up to his commlink. "Agent Blurr to the elite guard. There has been a slight problem. Requesting backup and… a medibot." The last word was especially hard to say.

"Agent Blurr. What sort of problem? Agent Blurr? Blurr." The line went dead. Blurr hadn't answered. He just stared straight ahead. He couldn't go back. He… He… Blurr couldn't think straight. His processor was jammed. He couldn't really think. Blurr saw a couple of deer walk leisurly infront of him a couple yards. He lifted his arm. Aimed. "No!" He yelled. What was wrong with him? Thought s of destruction filled his mind. He thought of all the ninjabot exercises that jazz had taught him.

"Focus. Relax. Think." He told himself. There had to be a way to fix this.

Blurr grabbed a stick and tried to chip the paint off. Not even a mark. He glanced up and saw a small Autobot ship nearing the planet. His logical self told him to hide until he figured out what to do. But something else was telling him to shoot the ship down. His mind clouded as he fought to overcome the thought. It wasn't him thinking that way. It couldn't be. No. He would never.

Blurr turned so that he was facing a dense forest. He began to walk toward the trees. But something pulled him toward the ship. His body began to feel even colder. He turned abruptly and began firing at the ship. It swerved to avoid the shots. Blurr yanked his arm down and ran toward the forest.

A few minutes later he heard an urgent voice on his commlink. "Agent Blurr? Where are you at? Tell us where you are. We are here to help."

This time it was Ironhyde. Blurr. What is wrong?"

Blurr slowly turned his commlink on. "This is agent Blurr. Stay at your ship. Inside. Where you will be safe. I will be there in a minute. Get… get stasis cuffs." Blurr figured the only safe thing would be him being in stasis cuffs. As much as he would hate it. And humiliating it would be. He could not control his actions. He did not want to wind up hurting someone. Blurr very slowly walked to their ship. He saw two elite guard officers and one medibot. All standing in front of the ship. The elite geared bot that wasn't Ironhyde, pointed in Blurr's direction.

Ironhyde stepped forward. "You there! In the black! Who are you? State your business! And Autobot or Decepticon?' Blurr's mind went cloudy again.

Something almost made him yell Decepticon. He started… "Decep…No!" He struggled to keep his arm down. But he could not fight it. He began to shoot again. Whatever Blitzwing had done, it was too powerful. He could almost feel himself slipping away. His spark fading. "No." he groaned. Blurr fell to his knees, still shooting at the Autobots. They scattered.

Ironhyde ran toward him with a gun in his hands. "Surrender Decepti… Blurr?" Ironhyde lowered the gun a little. Blurr blasted it to pieces, sending Ironhyde to the ground. The other two Autobots now had guns and were advancing him.

"Please." Blurr moaned. 'Shoot me. Please." He did not want to hurt anyone else. But no one shot him. They just stared. Then Blurr noticed Ironhyde was gone. But where to?

Suddenly Blurr felt a sharp shocking pain in his back. He fell flat on his stomach. Unable to move. He was barely aware of the stasis cuffs being placed on his wrists.

He heard Ironhyde say "Blurr, what happened to you?" But his friend sounded a million miles away. Blurr slipped into stasis. His head throbbing. His body ice cold and stiff.

He finally awoke. A bright light was right in his face. He slowly opened his eyes. Everything was fuzzy at first. But then his vision cleared. He saw three medibots, Ironhyde, Jazz, Prowl, and Cliffjumper all standing around him. He tried to sit up, but his whole body hurt. Then he realized that he was strapped to the bed. Why? Then he remembered what happened. Blitzwing, the paint, blasters, shooting the Autobots. It all flooded back to him like a bad dream.

'No." He muttered. Slowly he moved his head to see his feet. They were blue. A little darker than they should be, but not black. Not black. HE stared at all the worried faces.

'What…What happened? How did I get here?" Everyone looked a little relieved.

Ironhyde leaned forward. 'I'm gonna ask you a few questions. Just answer the first thing you think of, okay?" Blurr nodded. 'What's your name?"

"Blurr."

"'Bot, or 'Con?"

"Autobot."

"Who am I?"

"Ironhyde."

"Him?"

"Jazz."

"Him?"

"Prowl."

"What is special about you?"

"My speed."

'Megatron, enemy, or friend?"

"Enemy."

'And finally, who's is the rightful leader of Cybertron?"

"Ultra Magnis."

Everyone smiled. Jazz took the restraints off of Blurr. "What was the point of the easy questions?"

Prowl looked hesitantly at everyone. 'Last time you answered, 'I don't know, 'con, Lugnut, Swindle, Blitzwing, my killer blasters, leader, and… Megatron." Blurr stared straight at him, wide eyed.

"Is that why you strapped me down?"

'No. Every time you woke you would thrash and try to attack anyone around you. They did manage to get the poison out of your system. It's a miracle you're still online."

Blurr looked down. "I am so sorry."

Ironhyde shrugged. 'It wasn't your fault."

A medibot came over and hooked a metal device to Blurr's arm. "You will still have a little poison for a while, but it'll clear out. You need to rest for a few days. Then you should be fine and able to get a new assignment."

Blurr cocked his head. "New assignment? I'm not kicked out of the Elite guard.'

Jazz laughed. "Are you kidding? We have been onto the poisoned Allspark theory for decicycles. Never able to figure anything out. You did, and survived. And fought their control pretty well."

After five days of bed rest, Blurr was ordered down to speak to Ultra Magnis, where he was given the role of Head of Autobot Intel, since Longarm was a fraud.

Blurr ran down the hall faster than any other bot. He whispered to himself, "Blurr Prime. Agent Blurr Prime, Head of Autobot Intelligence." He liked that.


End file.
